


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by CharlieLeau



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Future, elevator ride, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieLeau/pseuds/CharlieLeau
Summary: "She didn’t know what the purpose of this was elevator ride was. She had no idea why he was taking her for a trip down memory lane. She just felt they wouldn’t come back the same. She didn’t know where the knowledge came from, she just knew deep in her heart they were about to live something intense, something that would change their lives forever."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I have little time to work on my multi-chapters' fic so I decided to write this little one-shot. To be honest, I've been wanting to write it since forever. It was inspired by Derek's proposal to Meredith in Grey's Anatomy but I hope you'll love how I rewrote that beautiful proposal for Olicity.
> 
> Happy reading!

A Trip Down Memory Lane

  

It was a quiet night in Star City.

For once there was no bad guy to catch, no city to save, no life-threatening situations just… paperwork.

A lot of paperwork.

But then, Felicity knew what she was getting herself into when she was nominated active CEO of Palmer Tech again.

“What are you still doing here?”

The blonde looked up from her tablet screens and her weary eyes met the shining ones of her employee / friend / partner-in-crime / co-vigilante.

“Curtis, what are _you_ still doing here? I thought you and Paul…”

He raised up a hand to silence her. “I asked first,” he said and she gave him a look.

She gestured at her office, which was filled with paperwork. “I have work to do.”

Curtis shook his head in disapproval. “First night off in a while and you spend it here, lock up in your office instead of being at home, in a bubbly bath, a glass of wine in hand.”

She groaned, thrusting up her face in her hands. “I just… I really need to catch up with all this paperwork.”

“Felicity, take the night off. This,” he gestured at the mess on her desk, “will still be here in the morning.”

“That’s the problem,” she deadpanned, looking up to meet his eyes again.

“Come on Felicity, you’re too tired to be of any help here. We don’t want you to sign off the company by mistakes…”

She chuckled. “That’s not really my style.”

He shrugged. “Well, who knows? Your boyfriend did that once.”

She snorted. “Curtis!”

He shot her a bright smile before turning all serious again. “Come on Felicity, go home, get rest.”

“Curtis, I-”

“I won’t leave before you leave and you know what will happen if I miss my reservation.”

“Paul will kill me.” Curtis nodded at that and she sighed. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to go home early and enjoy her first night off in forever. The promise of a bath and a glass of wine really was appealing after all…

“Okay, you win, I’m leaving.”

“Great, I’ll be waiting for you by the elevator.”

He left quickly and Felicity smiled to herself, shaking her head in amusement. She cleaned her desk a bit gathered up her things. Five minutes later, she was meeting Curtis by the elevator.

“You didn’t have to wait for me you know?” She said, pressing the button to call the elevator.

“I wanted to make sure you’d be leaving.”

“You know me too well.”

“That I do,” he replied.

_DING!_

The doors opened, revealing Oliver standing in the elevator. Felicity’s eyes widened.

“What?”

She rapidly glanced at Curtis and saw a triumphant smile on his lips. Okay whatever was going on, he knew what it was and had been part of it.

“Hey,” Oliver said, shooting her a bright smile. Red coloured her cheeks and her toes curled in her heels. God, she loved that smile. It made his eyes shine like two little blue stars that had seen so much and yet never stopped burning.

Felicity looked away from his eyes, taking him in. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him wearing a suit that clung to his perfectly shaped body in the best way possible. His jacket was opened and he had loosened up the knot of his tie, as he always did after a long day at the office. He looked good, perfect.

“Hey,” she replied, a lump forming in her throat.

What was he doing here looking like a hundred different shades of perfection?

“Come on in,” Oliver said, extending a hand toward her. She took it without hesitation. She’d go anywhere with him.

He pulled her inside the elevator with him. The doors closed behind them as they took their trip down toward the bottom of the building. Felicity looked around her and her next breath got caught in her throat. Everywhere on the walls and the ceiling of the elevator, pictures and papers had been plastered. Her eyes widened when she recognised some faces. Malcom Merlyn, Damien Darkh, Slade Wilson…

“Why are we in an elevator filled with pictures of criminals?”

Oliver huffed back a laugh and she gently punched his shoulder. “Don’t laugh, they’re giving me the creeps!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

She didn’t need him to say it because she knew it. Still, the words warmed her from the inside and she busied herself with fixing a strand of her hair in an attempt at hiding her emotions.

“This is Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot,” he said, pointing at a picture of the dead criminal. “He’s the man who brought me to the IT department that fateful day of October 2012. If my memory serves me well, I made a fool of myself in front of a cute blonde girl with bright pink lips who just wouldn’t take any of my bullshit.”

Felicity smiled, her heart swooning in her chest. _“My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood,”_ she imitated and he rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. “You have to admit it was a lame excuse and-”He put a finger on her lips, stopping her from going further.

“Please, let me do the talking for now.”

His tone was solemn and there was something in his eyes, she didn’t know what it was but it burnt brightly. She didn’t know what the purpose of this was elevator ride was. She had no idea why he was taking her for a trip down memory lane. She just felt they wouldn’t come back the same. She didn’t know where the knowledge came from, she just knew deep in her heart they were about to live something intense, something that would change their lives forever.

She should have been scared, but she wasn’t. It was actually very fine with her. Oliver was her one and only certainty and she didn’t mind anything, as long as they were together. After having been lost to each other for so long, it was the only thing that truly mattered to her.

 So she nodded in reply to his request, her ponytail bouncing on her shoulders. She even pretended to zip her lips, making him smile, a gentle and affectionate look in his eyes and on his face.

“Okay,” he turned around slightly and pointed at a picture of… “The Dark Archer, it was far before we knew it was Malcolm Merlyn hiding behind the mask. I came to you with one of his arrows, one of my numerous odd requests,” he chuckled. “You always knew I was lying to you and yet you helped me. That’s how I knew there was more to you.”

_“Felicity, you’re remarkable.”_

Felicity’s lower lip started quivering as she heard the echo of his voice in her ears. “There, we have the List. I remember when you gave it to me at Big Belly Burger. It was when you really started trusting me and the only thing that was left to do was for me to trust you back.”

_“Yes you can trust me.”_

She remembered that night as if it had been yesterday. They had shared a deep moment that day and though it intensity hadn’t gone by unnoticed, the intimacy of it somehow had. Now, she could see it. She had taken a leap of faith and he had been there on the other side to catch her.

He went on with what he had to say, oblivious to the fact that he was stirring a special mix of emotions within her.

“And I did trust you back, when my mother shot me. I came to you for help because I knew, without a doubt, that you would give it to me. It was when our partnership officially started. Remember how we shook hands? I remember thinking that your hand was small but your grip strong. That’s when I knew you were much stronger than what I had imagined.”

_“Thank you._ ”

She remembered the look of surprise on his face when she had told she wanted to help find Walter because he had been nice to her. She remembered the softness of his voice perfectly as he thanked her for saving his life, the roughness of his hand when he had held hers but the actual gentleness of the shaking.

 “Winnick Norton aka the Dodger,” he pointed at a picture of the jewels’ thief. “Our first mission together. I remember seeing you at that charity.” A dreamy look fell upon his face. “Your face was free of your glasses, your hair down, wavy and that golden dress…” He closed his eyes and she knew without a doubt he was remembering her in that dress. “I thought it had been designed to torture me,” she huffed back a laugh, remembering how his eyes had widened when he had seen her that night. “It was the first time I saw the woman behind the IT girl.”

Felicity felt herself blush just as an army of butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“I got to see her again when you went in Dominic Alonzo’s underground casino,” he pointed at a picture on the wall. “Your first mission undercover,” Oliver said. “Diggle had left but you were here Felicity, helping me, facing your fear to save a life. You put your life into my hands that night and I don’t think you ever took it back.”

She nodded. She had trusted him to come save her if things turned the wrong way with Alonzo and he had come when they had. Every day since then, she had trusted him with her safety, with her life, knowing he’d do anything to keep her whole.

“What did you say to me that night again?” He pretended to have to think about it and she saw right through him. She knew he already knew what she had said. “Oh yeah, I remember “ _It feels really good having you inside me”_ …”

Felicity hid her blush in her hands. “In my defence, it does feel good to have you inside me.”

Oliver burst out laughing. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled her to his side. He kissed her temple and her heart started pounding in her chest.

“Count Vertigo,” Oliver went on and Felicity tensed up a little at the sight of him. The sound of gunshots and glass shattering filled her ears. “The moment I knew he had you I stopped breathing,” he confessed, the rawness of his emotions barely contained. It had been years since he had saved her from the Count but it was still affecting him as if it had been mere minutes ago. She reached for his hand and threaded his fingers with hers. He gave her a small smile and she replied with one of her own, mouthing the words “I love you” to him. “They say you know the value of something when you’re about to lose it. That night, when he almost killed you, that’s when I knew I could never live without you.”

_“There was no choice to make.”_

He had taken her hand that night very much like she had just done so herself, to reassure her, to tell her she wasn’t responsible for the betrayal he had performed in order to save her. He had looked into her eyes with pure affection and tenderness and his voice had been as soft as silk when he had eased her mind and soul.

“Mark Scheffer aka Shrapnel,” Oliver said, showing her yet another picture. “It was a very important moment for us. The first time I admitted that I needed you.”

_“When you are there, it makes me realise how much I need you here.”_

He had been a real ass to her that day but his confession had made it all worth it. Felicity hated to admit it but she needed to hear from the people she was close to, from the people she loved that they loved her back and needed her in their life. Oliver hadn’t always been a great talker back then but this has been one of the most beautiful things he had told her and it had come straight from his heart.

Oliver turned around, taking Felicity with him and she bit on her lower lip when she saw the new pic he wanted her to look at.

“Slade Wilson,” he said. “I thought I was meant to die by his hand. But you and Diggle pushed me to keep fighting.” He let out a trembling sigh. “When you said that you believed in me, you pushed past my heart and I felt like you had touched my soul. You had just said what I needed to hear and the funny thing is that I hadn’t known how badly I needed to hear it before you said it.” He paused for a second, his blue eyes shining brighter because of the tears appearing and she felt like someone had torn her heart when she noticed them. To see him like this… She squeezed his hand, fighting back her own tears.

“So many things happened in that tower. And when you hugged me… You didn’t pull me to you. You brought yourself to me, you reached out for me and you held me tight until I held you back. You believed in me Felicity and you made me believe too and for that. You shared some of your light with me, harnessed mine and that’s when I knew I loved you.”

_“I love you”_

Everything came back to her in strong waves, flooding her senses when he mentioned one of their strongest memories together. She could hear his voice perfectly in her ears. She could see the dark empty entryway of the mansion. She could feel the throb of the wound on her head.

She didn’t try to stop the memories. On the contrary. She welcomed them, embraced them because she knew it was what he wanted her to do. She let the memories he was bringing back to her unfold behind her eyes. The ones he hadn’t called followed closely because he was everything and she remembered everything about them. Every single detail of every single moment they had shared. She let them take over her mind, her heart. She felt their intensity and released it, let it course freely through her veins. The vibrant need to go back to these days, to feel everything all over again made her head spin and her knees buckle.

“You’re making me cry,” she whispered, not able to contain her emotions any longer, drops of salty water welling up in her eyes.

“Hold on for one last picture and then I’ll get to the point,” he promised and she nodded, taking a deep breath that made her whole body shudder. “Ra’s Al Ghul,” he said. “I went to fight him not feeling like I had to die for something but rather because I had something to live for.” He paused for a second, his voice not as steady as it was a couple of minutes ago. “That something was you. Our future together.” He sighed, turning around to face her. “Of course, we encountered a few bumps on the road but I think things turned out pretty great in the end, don’t you?”

She nodded, one single tear rolling down her cheeks as a small smile stretched her lips. He cupped her face gently in a gesture so reminiscent of their first kiss, Felicity felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. He brushed her tears away with the tips of his fingers and forced her to meet his eyes. There was so much going on in his blue orbs she couldn’t understand it all.

It didn’t matter because his love for her was what shone the brightest. It made her heart pound so hard in her chest, she thought it was going to dig its way out to join his.

“Felicity Smoak, we’ve known each other for a long time and we’ve been through so many things we could easily fill ten lifetimes. And yet, here we are, standing together, stronger than ever. Because that’s what we do. We stand strong even when the tempest rages outside. We bring out the best in each other and we save the day, together because as you so rightfully said it once, we find ourselves in each other. I can no longer be without you and I know you can’t either.” She nodded, her eyes fluttering close because of the powerful emotions that were overwhelming her. Love, trust, happiness, they all melted together and made her heart swell up in her chest.

“That’s why I’m not going to get down on one knee. I’m not going to ask you a question either. I love you Felicity Smoak and for better or for worse, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“For better or for worse,” she repeated, her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket tightly.

He smiled at her and bent forward. She raised up on her toes to meet him halfway and they sealed the vow they had just made by fusing their lips together in one perfect kiss.

A kiss to end all kisses. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voila!!! I hope you guys liked this little one-shot! :)
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/JustineCMathez  
> and Tumblr: http://charlie-leau.tumblr.com/  
> Don't be afraid to come talk to me. I don't bite! :)


End file.
